


Coffeelock

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Series, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John notices Sherlock's odd behavior after ordering a coffee near St. Barts.</p>
<p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffeelock

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in November, 2014.

~ _Leaving a coffee shop down the street from Bart’s~_

**John:** What’s that? *Points at the side of Sherlock’s cup*

**Sherlock:** What? *Hides cup*

**John:** That! *Steals cup and points at the short form writing on the side*

**Sherlock:** I don’t know. How would I know, John? You don’t actually think I have their acronyms memorized?

**John:** *scrunches his brow at Sherlock*

**Sherlock:** *Scoffs*

**John:** Since when do you take double cream in your coffee?

**Sherlock:** *shakes his head* They messed it up again. I said two sugars, not two creams.

**John:** Just take it back then. We can walk back.

**Sherlock:** *shucks it off* Nah, it’s fine.

**John:** *Incredulously* What! It’ll take like, five minutes.

**Sherlock:** It’s fine, John. We’re late as it is.

**John:** Since when have you cared about being late? I’m sure Greg won’t mind.

**Sherlock:** *Confused*

**John:** Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade!

**Sherlock:** Oh, right. Mhm.

**John:** *Rolls his eyes*

_~They enter Bart’s and head for the morgue where Donovan, Lestrade, and Molly are hovering over a body. John goes over and greets Lestrade and Donovan~_

**Molly:** They messed up your coffee again? *To Sherlock*

**Sherlock:** *Sort of pissy* Yes. Here. *Hands her the coffee* Wouldn’t want it to go to waste.

**Molly:** *Tries to hide smile* Thanks.

**John:** *Shoots the two a look and shakes his head grinning*

_~Sherlock and John leave~_

**John:** You could just order two.

**Sherlock:** *Feigns ignorance* Why would I do that?

**John:** God, you’re so stubborn. You guys aren’t fooling anyone.

**Sherlock:** *Grins slyly* I thought it was quite clever.

**John:** Let’s leave the deceit to the criminals, eh?


End file.
